Because of the recognition that a) appropriate treatment for almost all types of malignant disease remains experimental at this time and, b) adequate experimental data can best be derived as a result of collaborative group efforts and c) recent therapeutic advances have come from such efforts and finally in order to avail ourselves of the most recent innovations as well as contribute our capabilities in the most useful way, we have devoted considerable effort and resources to full participation in the Southwest Oncology Group. Patients studied are adults with hematologic malignancy or solid tumors. They are treated with investigational drugs or combination drug protocols developed by the Principal Investigator, his associated or other members of the Southwest Oncology Group. As we are committed to the multidisciplinary approach to management, surgical, radiological and immunological approaches will be employed and studied. Types of studies will include a very few Phase I studies, several pilot trials for anti-tumor activity (Phase II) and all group approved Phase III studies. An ancillary objective which will be realized as a by-product of this research is improved education in these areas for students, housestaff and primary physicians and the provision of a scientific milieu for the approach to managing malignant disease. The most direct objective, of course, is the collaborative development of treatment programs which will ultimately effect cure in increasing numbers of patients with malignant disease and the delivery of these treatment programs to all who can benefit from them.